


Spellbound

by iAnneart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAnneart/pseuds/iAnneart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust cannot ever forgive Envy for the horrible atrocity he's done to her... making her feel more human. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Experimental. Warning: Extreme OCC**

* * *

Cold.

Callous.

That's how he is supposed to be. Somehow, it's much more easier said than done.

Lust always told him that it was because of his  _problem_  that Father kept a real tight leash on him. It was always his fault, according to her.

He screws up, mind fucks the humans a little too much, lets his quick temper get the best of him in the worst times: pretty much a loose cannon in other words. Ever since he was created, he had the same problem plaguing him: a lack of freedom and choices as well as being practically babysat all of the freaking time. He WAS technically the "middle child", but that didn't stop the others-even the younger ones!-to treat him like  _he_ was the one that inexperienced, like  _he_ was the one that needed to be taken care of.

Each and every one of his siblings-except for maybe Sloth or Gluttony-looked down at him. Even Wrath, who is the youngest of them all. He doesn't even have a century living in this planet, and he already struts around like he owns the fucking country (okay, he does but that's besides the point!) The nerve of all of them! Even if he still felt eternally grateful of his creator, he still could not help but feel anger and betrayal. Almost two-hundred years of serving Father loyally and  _this_ was what he got in return?

_***Burning here**  in the room  
Feeling that the walls are moving closer*_

Sometimes, in his bouts of extreme depression and self-loathing (which were quite regular) he would even lower himself to Gluttony's level, which of course made him feel even more dejected and worthless than ever before. He remembered once complaining to his sister, a long LONG time ago because he would notice that, compared to others, she tolerated him a lot more than was necessary. And maybe, just maybe, she didn't feel superior to him...

_"If you just thought things through once in a while, you won't get in trouble so much with Father." Lust told him while he was throwing a major temper tantrum (consisting of punching crater-like holes in the floor) after Father prohibited his interference with Central and Military issues all together. Virtually, he was on house arrest and would not be able to leave the lair for months on end._

_"HEY! It's not my fault that the old fart hates my fucking guts! I can't even do anything around here, might as well spank me like a 3 year old to humiliate me even more!" He immediately whipped his head around with a grimace, eyebrows knit together in suspicion and with good reason. Since his shadows could be in every place imaginable, Pride was probably listening to each and every word that came out of his mouth to tell Father about it._

_W_ _hich could give Him another 'brilliant' idea on how to punish his oh-so-troublesome son, Envy._

_Though Lust was feigning not to give a shit, she actually was paying full attention to her sibling's predicament and thinking to herself the best way she could help him. Frankly, it was very uncharacteristic of her, but of course she pushed that thought clear into the back of her her mind. Then it came to her. The best way to help him was to tell him the truth about the homunculi's opinion of him. A wince came to her lips, since she knew this was not going to be pretty._

_"Do you know why everyone looks at you like the possible liability, Envy?" Lust replied, looking at her nails of her left arm other arm was rested comfortably over her breasts, making them pop even more than normal. To pretend to be blase and uncaring came natural to her, her expression had that I-wish-I'd-be-anywhere-but-here look. Envy looked at her, snarling with malice._

_"What the fuck, Lust? I just said they treat me like the damn baby of the 'family', _I'm not a liability!_  " His eyes flashed dangerously, and his entire body language signaled his anger. Lust sighed, as if she was about to scold a toddler for screaming in a crowded church._

_"That's why, Envy." She said simply, without looking at him even once. Immediately, his rage was replaced with confusion, not really sure what she meant for that. So he waited for his sister to continue._

_"You're way too emotional."_

_"The fuck you say?!"_

_"Every single little thing either fires you up or depresses you, " Lust cut off her sentence, knowing that Envy would soon intervene. 3,2,1-_

_"I DO NOT GET DEPRESSED!" He roared at her, pointing an accusing finger. Even he knew that it was a big fat lie, but he was trying to regain his dignity. Her hand merely waved at him dismissively, in other words..telling him to shut the hell up._ _"You feel emotions so much, it's disgusting. Not only that, but it's dangerous to be so sentimental all the time. It's like the more time I'm with you, the more you remind me of a..." She bit her lip. A blanket of tension covered them._

_"Like what? C'mon spit it out, Lust." His voice was level and calm, but she knew it was all a mask. Inside, he was a raging turmoil, anxious of what was to come. In one way, he knew what she was going to say but he didn't want to believe it._

_"...a human." She finished._

Father had to rebuild his entire underground lair using alchemy after that. And Lust never,  _ever_ compared him to a human again. Serves her right. Calling him HUMAN! Stupid bitch. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have exploded like that and made Father angry. Before that incident, Father actually was a bit more lenient, letting him have more free time to do as he wanted. In fact, before that incident he only got jobs as the Instigator. Now, Father made him do stupid observations.

He hated observations.

The homunculus winced at the memory of the horrible punishments that Father gave to him. After the punishments , He merely looked at him as if disappointed. Then, He gave him a warning.

_"You have a temper of all humanity combined, Envy the Jealous." Father scolded him after seeing the destruction he caused. " You either keep it in check or you return my soul, my son. This is your final warning." Envy looked at the ground._

_"Yes, Father."_

Ah well, no need to be thinking in depressing shit!

Envy suddenly had a wide grin marring his once pensive features. Today was one of those free days.

Which meant... he could fuck with the humans some more! Maybe murder a couple! Yes, today was going to be a good day.  
He spun his legs off the bed, and stood up, stretching. Even though everyone thought it was pointless, he decided a while back that even though it was an underground lair and not a house, he would have a room. Well it looked more like a cell than a room, and he didn't even need to sleep so the bed was completely unnecessary but he liked his room.

He would think there, he could have peace there. Yes, he definitely liked his room. But now, it was time to get out to enjoy a promising day filled with mindfuckeries.

_***Silent**  scene, the dark takes me  
Leads me to the ending of another day*_

The minute he stepped out the door, lo and behold, Lust was walking past by. It seemed that they always met up with each other completely by coincidence all the time. Not that it was a bad thing. She slowed down her dainty steps to be face to face with him. Envy saw that at first, her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned out as if dreading him. Hmm...he didn't think much of it. Lust always was hard to read. Then, in a flash, the unpleasant expression was gone. Her perfectly sculpted lips curled into a sultry smile, and her thin eyebrow arched inquisitively. "And what is the special occasion you are finally leaving that infernal cell, and gracing us with your appearance?" She drawled out, her words dripping with honey and sarcasm at the same time.

Okay, he liked his room a little bit too much at times. So much that he wouldn't come out of there for days, weeks on end.

"None of your damn business, old hag! Get off my dick. " While his words were harsh, he still had a small grin on his lips. It seemed like no matter how many derogatory insults Envy threw at her, she never got phased by it. Ironically enough, from all of their dysfunctional family, they were the closest example of what could be defined as sibling affection. The busty sin responded to the inside joke that they had between the two.

She chuckled, her crimson eyes gleaming evilly. " What dick?" Lust cooed to him, one of her fingernails extending to a sharp dagger aiming straight at his crotch. The green-haired sin only grinned wider and responded accordingly. "The one that you always want but never get, ya horny bitch." Envy's teeth gleamed from his broad smile, his brows raised presumptuously, cockily.

She scoffed, her eyes still carrying a playful fire, and retracted her claws. "Hardly. You're going out?"

He turned to look at her, purple eyes filled with glee. "Maybe." She chuckled. "Will you be back today or tomorrow?" He put a pensive finger to his mouth. "Probably tomorrow. What about you? Going somewhere?" She licked her lips regretfully.

"Nah. I need to be on the look out for Scar and kill him as soon as possible. He's been giving me a lot of headaches with his little  _avenge my brethren_ killing spree as always. If he lays a hand on one of the human sacrifices, I swear I will make his death as painful as possible." She put her fingers to her temples, as if fighting off another incoming migraine.

Envy put a hand on her shoulder as if sympathizing with her. A century ago, she probably would have sliced his fingers clean off, thinking his behavior dangerous and too  _human_ -like. Now, she thought nothing of it. After all, knowing her little brother so well made her figure out that he was the epitome of unpredictable. "Sucks. You don't need help?" Lust had half of mind to tell him he was doing it again. He was showing emotion. She didn't however, and actually did not know why.

_* **I'm haunted.** *_

Truth to be told, when Lust first told him that he was a liability to others, she failed to mentioned that she also used to share that same opinion of him. Now, she could honestly say that her outlook on him was drastically different. Though, she never liked to say it out loud. She even had admit to herself that in some ways she admired Envy for being so honest with his feelings. It's not like he was the only homunculus who had them, but the rest all just repressed it and kept it to themselves. She once thought that repressing that illogical side was proof that they were superior to humans But now, it felt all different. It felt all...what was one of his words? Screwy. Of course, this distortion of thought did not happen overnight. It was gradual. The more time she spent with her gender-confused sibling, her way of processing emotion grew more complex and permissive. She let herself experience it a bit more, which by cause-and-effect, the less robotic she felt.

How could she describe it?

It was like he was... a breath of fresh air to her mind. She exhaled sharply. It was a strange simile, but she couldn't have put it any other way.

Lust was changing.

In the beginning, before Envy was created, all she felt was indifference and a superior feeling to those  _worms_ that were humans. But wait... After Greed was burned, she didn't feel disturbed or even a bit sad. In fact, all she drew in was a huge blank. No, she was still the same. That did not alter in the slightest. What did change is that she definitely did not feel completely indifferent to one of her her siblings. It was a realization that made a hole in the pit of her stomach because of her fright.

"Helloooo, earth to Lust..." Envy waved a hand in front of her blank face. She snapped back into reality, looking at his violet eyes. "Ah?" Forest green strands of hair started to shake as he laughed loudly. " Spaced out much? You know, you're acting pretty weird." He patted her on the arm, almost with a gentle touch that made her skin didn't feel so cold anymore. Suddenly, he was walking away.

"See ya tomorrow!" He called out , leaving Lust pondering to herself.

Stupid asshole, it was all his fault! Being so damn sentimental, it even started to affect her! It was just so  _weird_. More often than she would like to mention, her mind was a chaotic mess. Never had she had so many conflicting thoughts at once. Lust pressed a hand to her forehead, her crimson-purple eyes filled with a haze. A strong headache was definitely on its way. Teeth gritting in annoyance, she looked at the direction where the slender man was walking, her irises still foggy. He was pretty far off.

"Envy, wait." What was she doing?  _  
_

_* **Tell me who**  you are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me*_

He turned to look at her from afar. "Come. " He shrugged as he made his way over to her, leisurely and taking his time.  _  
_

Lust then looked at the ceiling, fearful of her eldest brother, Pride and his all-knowing shadows. With a flick of her wrist, she gestured for him to enter his room with her following suit. Maybe there was an advantage of Envy having his own room after all. This was the only place that Pride's shadows could not invade since he kept the room pitch black almost all the time. He did it with the only purpose of leaving Pride out, and could be left completely alone with his thoughts without feeling watched.

"Shut the door." Lust ordered him, which of course made his eyebrow rise suggestively. "Oh?" Envy smirked, and he put his hands on his hips knowingly. "So you finally cracked! You couldn't resist my young and manly charms any longer, obviously since I am so handsome and hot-" She rolled her eyes. " Tsk, tsk, Lust I really thought you were above all begging and groveling. But since you insist so much..." One lone finger touched her ouroubos tattoo, and now another digit was added to touching her skin. Both of the fingers slid down slowly and steadily, passing her clavicle bone and almost reaching her glorious breasts.

" I knew you secretly wanted my big,  _large_ cock-OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Envy screeched horrifically , retracting his arm immediately, cradling it to his chest. His hand was sliced clean off by one of Lust claws, and it was painstakingly starting to regenerate. The wounded homunculus glared murderously at her."Dammit, that  _HURT_! Take a fuckin' joke, Lust!" She crossed her arms over her breasts, once again rolling her eyes. " Idiot. Now  _close_  the door. "

After Envy had closed it and stopped griping about his lost hand, she could finally speak.

"I told you once-"

"Hold that thought!" He interrupted her, to walk briskly over to his bed. She merely looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. He plopped himself on top of the comforter, head lying on his fluffy white pillow,and stretched out until his limbs popped. He then proceeded to put his hands behind the back of his neck like if he was about to take a relaxing day out in the spa.  
"You don't mind while I get a bit comfortable , right Lusty?" His right foot was now on top of his left one, completing his look of being an asshole.

Her left eyelid twitched in rage.  _It's not worth it, it's not worth it._  She silently chanted a mantra to herself.

"... As I was saying, I told you once that you were too emotional." Envy immediately scowled. Two seconds into the conversation, and he already didn't like where this was going. " I feel I'm a hypocrite by calling you that," Lust started, looking down at him since she was currently standing up while he rested on his mattress. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a snicker. Was this Lust's way of trying to apologize?  _Oh, this is rich.  
_ She huffed, seeing the small smirk he had on his face, a tiny vein popping out of her forehead. Was he intentionally trying to get her all riled up?! Why couldn't he just act mature for once?!

_***Everywhere I go** , I am spellbound_  
 _I will break the spell you put on me*_

"Because I believe I'm experiencing emotions a bit more. " She said in a tone so low, Envy had to lean in to hear her. When he did, a large face-splitting grin covered his face.

"Ah, so little Miss Lust is having some feelings of her own!" The only thing he heard from her was a dark growl. Long black daggers grew to being dangerously close to his jugular. " Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

"Shut up,you twit." She hissed at him. " I can't let anyone know about this. Father may look at me and think I'm growing weak! He might even destroy me if he sees fit. Now do you want that to happen?" Why in the  _world_ would she ask that question? Lust shook her head, confused.  _Envy wouldn't give a shit!_ Though she felt this to be true, there was still a doubt that maybe, just maybe-No. It was not worth considering. The sin merely stayed quiet, so she continued.

"I think it's my own sin, Lust. I've never had a problem repressing it, but somehow it's becoming more difficult. " All the time that she spoke, she actually felt a bit embarrassed of confiding in Envy so freely and a bit concerned too. Who was she to know that if the minute she left, Envy would high-tail out of there to tell Father everything? Even in her allies, she always had to have her guard up. After all, if she had learned just one thing from all her years living, it was to trust no one but yourself. It's not like she had a choice in the matter, since this was his area of expertise. No one else would be able to help her with her problem, so she was stuck.

Out of all them, however, she felt it best that was Envy. Somehow, she ended up trusting him the most, even over her own Father.

"What's causing it?" He asked, a serious expression on his face. Lust hid her sigh of relief. When it came down to it, Envy could always stop with the incessant joking and fooling around to become completely serious when it was needed. That comforted her.

"I'm not sure..." She said, but not with a definite tone, it was too timid. Not like Lust at all. Envy licked his lips, deep in thought. It was like Lust had a hunch of what actually was causing her problems but she didn't want to say. Should he push it? His violet eyes bore straight to her own crimson orbs, trying to analyze the sin in front of him.

To his great shock, Lust actually started to fidget. Like if she was...nervous?! Impossible!

" Do you- still have a problem controlling your envy?" She spoke, a softness in her voice that was never present before. He hesitated telling her, it was not wise to divulge this type of information out loud.

"Sometimes." Envy lied.

_All the time._

"So... it gets better?" Her fathomless blood-colored eyes shone hopefully, and he turned his head around. " It becomes easier?" He didn't want to look at her directly.

__* **Velvet drapes** , glowing candles  
Silent whispers of words inside of my head*_ _

_No._

"Yes."

* * *

Everything had been normal. Just plain peachy.

That is until one day he nonchalantly walking by, he noticed Lust sitting in a corner of the lair. Just sitting in the darkest corner imaginable, completely immobile and with disturbingly blank look on her face. Weird. He considered stopping to ask her what was wrong, but had a bad feeling in his stomach about this situation. He didn't want to get near her, she was acting a bit crazy to be straight forward.

In fact, now that he thought about it, ever since their little "heart-felt" chat about two years ago, she had been acting pretty strange. What was even more puzzling about the whole ordeal is that she was still the same old Lust when it came to interacting with everybody  _but_ him. It was like she was avoiding him like if he was the fucking plague! Envy was pissed for months after trying again and again to spark up conversation with her, and only to find her one word responses and curt nods or shakes of the head frankly annoying as fuck. He kept trying to figure out what had caused this sudden change in behavior. After the first year passed, he gave up (still very irritated, mind you) and blamed her coldness to " Women and their bipolar bitchiness!"

But even after that, he still wondered the reasons why. Perhaps he did something to anger her so much, that she vowed never to speak to him ever again?

_***The night that comes** , it waits for me  
Lifts me to the ending of another day*_

Envy now focused on the reality, sighed and started to head up to her since he knew that he wouldn't be able to relax completely if he just left her there.

"Hey Lusty," The old nick name rolled off his tongue before he could stop, and he clamped his lips shut. She always hated it when he called her that, why would he try at the worst possible moment? Fuck, he shouldn't be trying to push her buttons now. Not how she looked like right now... He looked at her face, a bit afraid that she would snap at him.

Nothing.

Her red-violet orbs were trained onto the floor like if they were the most fascinating thing ever invented.

His eyes darted from left to right, and his body was stiff and awkward. " Soooo... whatcha doin'?" He attempted once again, looking directly at the raven-haired woman. Once again nothing. " Ah screw this, " He huffed and was about to leave when he heard a soft voice coming from her lips. He couldn't quite catch what she said so he crouched down to her level, eyes scanning her form.

" _Isn't is supposed to feel easier?"_ Her whisper reached his eardrum. Envy closed his eyelids, his lips thinned in a straight line. There was one person that he hated not telling the truth to and that was her. He opened his mouth, although not sure what he was about to say. He didn't have to say anything as Lust suddenly looked up to him, her abnormally shiny eyes piercing straight to him, as if barely noticing him.

She had a deer-caught-in-headlights look in her wide fearful orbs. After seeing the horrified look in her face, Envy immediately stood up. " Lust? Are you okay?" He noticed his question was laced with concern , and prayed to whoever was up there that she didn't notice it.

She started to back away into the corner as much as possible as if trying to get away from him, the terror in her expression still vividly clear.

The terror aiming straight at him.

**_*I'm haunted_ ***

"Lust" He repeated her name once again, his voice filled with worry. The way she looked at him actually made his chest give a painful pang, right where his heart would be. He stood up, walking rapidly to her, his arm reaching out for her. She stood up immediately, dodging the green-haired sin's slender form as if she was about to sprint out of there.

" Lust!" He finally yelled sharply, managing to grip her forearm before she escaped. She whipped her head around, making her hair like a curtain between her and him.

"What's going on-" The wavy black hair that was covering the creamy skin of her face started to shake. Her whole body was trembling. " The fuck, Lust." He choked out, fear gripping his throat.

"You lied to me." Her voice was shaky and uncontrolled. His eyes grew wide, already knowing what she was talking about.

"No, Lust you've got it all wrong-"

" It never gets better...does it?" He exhaled, as he hung his own head for a split second. She finally realized the truth of her predicament. She would always have to suffer through it, it would never get easier, never was it able to be repressed again.

Lust's face suddenly arose to his. Envy's breath was completely taken away at what he saw before him.

Crystalline tears flowed from her beautiful eyes like rivers, dripping down her perfect cheeks and hitting the skin of his arm. " The pain will never end, will it?!" Her voice rose with each word, becoming more strangled. Pain. It was pain, because the lust that enveloped her will never let her be happy. The lust inside her would always remind her of what she always desired and never could obtain.

She would have to go through the remainder of her life with that dagger in her soul wanting what she could never have.

_***Tell me who you**  are, I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me*_

Envy struggled to regulate his breathing to normal level, as his own hand start to shake.

Silence engulfed the two.

A loud snarl suddenly ripped from his throat, and he threw her against the floor using her own body weight. " SHUT UP! So what if I lied to you! YOU LIED TO ME TOO YOU BITCH!"

Her spine cracked sickeningly as she was introduced to the cement ground, and she started coughing up dark blood.

_* **Everywhere I go** , I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me*_

He pointed a finger to her, enraged. " You said you didn't know what caused your barrier of emotions to break! You said you weren't sure! AND I KNOW YOU WERE LYING!"

She chuckled, almost miserably. "As first, i thought I didn't know. But I was just denying it to myself all of this time. But can you really blame me for rejecting the mere notion? If you were in my same position, you would do the same as me." Envy only shook his head, already fed up with her strange riddles and cryptic languages.

"I AM in the same position as you. We're both unstable, we're both too emotional. I've could have  _helped_ you, yet you refused to accept it." He knelt to her sprawled body, extending a hand. " I can  _still_ help you. Just stop being so damn proud."

_***Everywhere I go** , I am spellbound*_

" No Envy... You can't. " Her eyes closed as being defeated by an unknown powerful force. "And why the hell not?" He snarled at her stubbornness, hand closing to create a tight fist.

_***Everywhere I go** , I am spellbound*_

"Because you don't know the cause. You don't know why." He groaned out quite audibly, his arms rose up in exasperation. " Well, you never told me so fucking enlighten me! Spill it!"

" I can't..." She slowly pushed herself to a some-what sitting position, blood still staining her full lips. Envy roared in fury, now fists slamming down repeatedly to the concrete, breaking easily.

"GODDAMMIT, WOMAN! JUST SAY IT! What the FUCK is so difficult about saying ' The cause of my resurfacing feelings is-'"

"You."

Envy felt like all of the oxygen left his body in one shattering second, and locked eyes with her. An eternity happened before them, and they were still in the same position. Two pairs of eyes-one violet and the other mahogany- burning through each other's resolve.

They did not dare to break the silence between them.

If one of them spoke, the glass world that they built for themselves would shatter and they could never act the same again. If no words were spoken, they could forget this happened, they could swear to each other never to mention it again and pass it off as a 'weak moment', blame it on the humans (who knew how that would work, but they could figure something out! They always could.)

So as long as they did not speak, they were safe. They were-

"Hehe...I knew you always wanted my dick, ya horny bitch." She looked up to him, eyes widening at the grin that took over Envy's lips. But the grin was not mocking or jeering. In fact, now that she looked at him good, the grin had the aura of good-nature.

Playful.

Even his eyes radiated his beaming face, and something mixed in there that she couldn't quite recognize.

Lust smiled weakly. "What dick?" She could not help herself to go along with their joke.

"The one that you always had and always will."

__I will break the spell you put on me._ _

* * *

**FIN.**

**I know , I know! SO DAMN CHEESY! Oh well, I am happy with how it ended. What do you think? Let me know :) AND I KNOW! they are so OCC it's awful ! SOB** **S * Well, i really tried u.u . Thanks for reading!**


End file.
